Where The Streets Have No Name
by cutxpaste
Summary: All it took was one word. One word to destroy every wall she'd ever built, one word to shatter the fantasy she had deluded herself into. One word to erase all the fears holding her back. Yes/No spoilers  One-shot .


**Inspired by the 2Cellos cover of:**

**Where The Streets Have No Name**

_I wanna run, I want to hide  
>I wanna tear down the walls<br>That hold me inside  
>I wanna reach out<br>And touch the flame  
>Where the streets have no name<em>

She opened her eyes to a white ceiling above her, its plain face staring back with unfeeling silence. She stared and stared, just as she had been for the past hours (_days, years, centuries?)._ Her body molded into the soft mattress, arms laid limp, chest rising and falling rhythmically, hazel eyes glazed with thought. An abyss was before her, it was deep and treacherous, spanning the lengths of planets, galaxies and universes. But even so she knew of what lay on the other side.

They infiltrated her dreams and held her captive to fantasies she reverently wished were true. There were dreams of moments so full of life that they eclipsed her entire being. Within these moments were times of freedom, within them made up memories of love. A love held within the pages of Shakespeare's greatest romances, a love written in desperate poems, a love sung in songs.

It was a love she'd never felt.

Emotions of such a grand scale had left her dubious to say the least. Her own parent's failed marriage was a testament to that. Wasn't marriage the ultimate 'I love you'? To spend the rest of your life with one person, to remain forever faithful to them that's what marriage was. A universal message to the world saying: 'I'm taken!' (_and I'm loved?_)

The movies make it sound so great but she knew the truth. She saw it as the cage it truly was. Women would become slave to their men. Their sense of self, their character, their values, their _everything _would be taken away until they were nothing but mindless drones reciting whatever words came out of their husbands mouths like a parrot.

Marriage wasn't good for anybody.

Screw that. _Relationships _weren't good for anyone well… not for her at least.

"Quinnie!" Heel clicks echoed as they ascended the stairs, "I've left some money for you on the counter for the day." Judy stood at the open door of her daughter's bedroom taking in the unchanged sight since the night prior.

With a sigh she hesitantly walked into the sanctum, slowly sitting beside the horizontal figure, "I have a lot of houses to go through today so I don't know what time I'll get back." Judy's eyes were kind as her hand gently brushed away a lone strand off her daughter's blank face.

Divorcing Russell Fabray was the best choice Judy could've ever made, their marriage was toxic and Quinn believed that whole heartedly. Quinn's own parent's marriage was the foundation of her hate towards the concept. She could vaguely remember (_imagine?_) the happy days that their marriage lived up to the Hollywood hype. But as the years grew on she saw that deteriorate, she saw façade begin to crack until finally the charade was scrapped and Russell made no attempts to hide the twisted notion he believed marriage to be.

"I'll text you if I can make it to dinner," leaning down Judy place a soft kiss on Quinn's smooth forehead, "have a good day dear."

The bed rushed up as she did, her professionally clothed form stopping at the doorframe before looking once more to her unmoving daughter. Heavy emotions assaulted her, a torrent of sadness, grief, guilt, happiness and contentment. Ever since the divorce they had set themselves onto a road of recovery, Judy was happy she still had her daughter. She was happy that their relationship was beginning to become something more _normal _and _genuine_. But it still broke her heart at the weary quality her daughter would sometimes look at her with.

Gripping the doorframe Judy spared one more look at her daughter; her following words released like a firmly held secret but travelling across the room desperate to be heard.

"I love you."

Quinn looked up in surprise. _That _is why she believed that the marriage she knew was a sham. Because during the whole sixteen years of her life her mother had never said those words with as much feeling as she did now.

Judy's breath caught as she saw her daughter's head move, blonde locks obediently following. Hazel locked with blue and Judy felt her heart beat again. With a soft smile the real estate agent left decidedly more energized than she did before.

How could marriage ever be a good thing when the results of someone getting out of one were infinitely better? Grudgingly she fumbled around for her phone bringing it to her face. She decided that the words glaring at her impassive face didn't burn as much as it did last night.

_**Q u wuld not BELIEVE wut happnd in munchkin land 2day. Frankenteen proposed to the Smurf! Haha can u imagine the wedding? Dwarves & losers everywhere! Lol watevs cya 2mrw bitch.  
><strong>_**Received Yesterday 10:48pm**

She had just lain in her bed the rest of the night mulling over the text, which eventually brought her to now. She knew Rachel after so many years of tormenting her in the most effective way it was hard not to. She knew her goals, ambitions, habits and even schedule at one time. But that had tapered off this year, she didn't have to pretend anymore and she didn't have to hassle the petite brunette.

_But she didn't forget._

Their current status of 'kind of' friends left her confused with the boundaries of their relationship. More specifically if she had the right to say her two-cents (and probably more) on the grossly inappropriate nature of marriage.

Because she knew it was _wrong _and it could only lead to _crushed dreams _and a suffocating downward spiral of depression, repression and an acute loss of _hope._

She associated many things with Rachel Barbara Berry but a newlywed high school graduate was _not_ one of them.

Resolute she made her way to her closet, crumpled pajamas were not the way to go if she wanted to have a serious conversation with the diva. Her message tone went off when she had one leg through her pants. She valiantly hopped to her bed before falling not so gracefully on top of it. Growling she whipped out the phone from trapped beneath her.

_**Ur white ass better b ready soon Q, Santitany is on the way.**_

"Shit."

She forgot that she agreed to go to the mall this Saturday for some retail therapy. With a few more curses she quickly threw on the rest of her clothes, applied some light make-up and made her way out- not before grabbing her bag. With the honking horn blaring through her ears Quinn let all thoughts of marriage and Rachel with it.

Sorry Rachel Berry you'll just have to wait.

_I want to feel, sunlight on my face  
>I see the dust cloud disappear<br>Without a trace  
>I want to take shelter<br>From the poison rain  
>Where the streets have no name<em>

They had lunch at Breadstix. As if Santana would eat anywhere else. Their bags were safely under the table or in Quinn's place next to her. She couldn't help but stare at her friends in front of her. Brittany was whispering into the Latina's ear eliciting giggles from them both. The familiar interaction before her brought a smile to Quinn's face. Idly she wondered when and where they'd get married (_because they would_). Her eyebrows furrowed she better be their maid of honor, or best woman or- whatever something important.

"Q what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Brittany's questioning blue eyes focused on hers.

"We're you thinking of the unicorns?" This only served to confuse her more.

"Um… yeah, the unicorns." Quinn's past experience with Brittany-isms taught her to go along with whatever she said.

"Then you should totally go to them. I mean they've lost their rainbow track and need help…" her gaze shifted, "San can we go help the unicorns?"

"We've got plans tonight Britt-Britt remember? How about we let Q handle this one?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember now we're totally going to get our lady loving on tonight."

"Damn straight."

"Ugh. Could you guys _not _do this in front of me?" Santana merely flipped the bird at her friend before capturing Brittany's lips.

As the peppy blonde let out a moan Quinn took in the current situation. A few patrons were staring at the lip-locked duo and most of them went back to their food although some turned away with disgust. Any complaints made would not be heard- Santana was too good of a customer for the restaurant to lose. Quinn knew that the couple in front of her was in love. She knew that one day they'd proclaim it to the world. She knew that they'd say those fateful promise words and live a life faithful to it. She knew they'd live it out with all the grace, poise and drama that Hollywood would never achieve.

She knew what loved looked like. She knew that marriage could work in those circumstances because with the right people even a ridiculous notion like that could work. But not with her parents, not with her and certainly not with-

"Earth to Q!"

"Sorry what?"

She was zoning out a lot today and despite her best efforts, Santana's late night text was still haunting her. Focusing on the Latina before her she inwardly cringed at the calculating look her friend had.

"Hey Britt how about you go get your ice cream now? Q and I will look after our bags over here."

"Okay, do you guys want anything?" She knew what Santana was doing and she counted her blessings. At the very least Brittany wouldn't be there for the interrogation.

"Nah."

"I'm good B."

As the blonde happily skipped away (_it's ice-cream _duh) Santana fixed her gaze on the blonde in front of her, intently studying the poker face before her. The only clue to anything, different,going on in that head was the zone-outs happening throughout the day. Not one to back down from a challenge Quinn also took their current staring battle to study the person before her.

Santana had changed. Even if the circumstance of her outing was of an unfortunate nature she had definitely come out better because of it. Quinn had never seen her so happy, so free with her love for Brittany. It birthed the small _infinitesimal _flame of hope within her heart for love; because Quinn believed without a doubt that her two friends were soul mates.

"What's bothering you Q?"

It was a surprisingly soft spoken question. No hint of bite or bark.

"You've been zoning out on us all day and Britts and I are too hot not to appreciate." Her surprise must've shown, "You know I don't do that sappy shit but you're my best friend Q and I care about you and all your crazy- if you tell anyone that I will deny it." She hissed the last part out but Quinn only laughed at her best (_?_) friend's antics. She never considered herself the best in anything but to be told that by her ex-somewhat-rival a rush of warmth filled her veins.

"Just thinking…"

"Don't give me any of your cryptic bullshit." Quinn smiled wider, happy to get a rise out of her _best_ friend.

"Just messing with you S." She broke their gaze signaling the serious turn of their conversation, "It's just that text you sent me last night, the one about Rachel…"

"Are we seriously talking about the dwarf?"

"Do you know what she said?"Huffing Santana replied.

"Well she told Kurt who told Mercedes who told Tina who told Mike who told Puck who told me that Tiny left Finnocence high and dry."

"So she didn't say yes?"

"She didn't say no either- look is this seriously what's gotten your panties in a twist?" She ignored her, eyebrows furrowed. Why would Finn propose now? What would possess him to do such a thing now?

"Finn's an idiot."

"Duh, let's move onto something we don't know. Like your fixation on- OH MY GOD don't tell me your thinking of getting back with the Jolly Green Giant?"

"NO!"

"Gracias a dios." Quinn glared, "Well then what is this about?"

"What would say if I were 'kind of' friends with Rachel?"

"I'd say grow a pair and kick off the 'kind of'."

"What do you mean?" This time Santana was the one to turn the conversation into darker, serious, uncharted waters.

"Look, Q. Let's be honest here. You gotta stop with this whole denial crap you've got going on. It's really messing up my mojo when I can feel the sexual tension coming off the both of you in waves. So seriously man up and get your girl."

"Denial what am I denying? And while we're on it who the heck is my_ girl_?" Her face was red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment, "Santana what the hell are you talking about?" she hissed.

"Rachel, Quinn! Rachel! I'm sick and tired of seeing your repressed self eye fucking the smurf in those ridiculously short skirts. And don't you go denying that shit. I've seen it too many times."

Quinn broke their gaze, head in hands and face down cast her best friend's words rushed over her, "But… I'm not gay…"

A torrent of emotions attacked her; shock, fear, anger and confusion were only a few. Quinn knew she was on the precipice of a mental break down. She couldn't take it. Not now, not when she was finally finding her feet again. This couldn't be happening now. This couldn't be happening right fucking now.

"Pfft. I'd say you're bi-curious at the least." The casual words brought her attention back to the Latina, "I've seen how you look Q, and I've seen it from the outside. You may not know what's happening but I do. I've been looking for you to come to your senses but you're repressed as fuck."

The Cheerio sighed, closing her eyes she prepared herself for what she was about to say, "Listen Quinn I know you feel something for Rachel, something pretty damn deep. But now I'm thinking that it's so deep that you can't even get it out." Shaking her head she continued, "But it's there and you know it, so stop hiding it. You only ever listen to her. She got you back into glee even when Britts and I couldn't."

"I-"

"No Quinn, let me finish. You can't tell me that you didn't stay up all night thinking about that text. You can't tell me that all you could really think about was her today. You can't tell me that you haven't been obsessed with her the past few years. Because you were Quinn and you still are. This isn't a habit anymore- especially now since your 'kind of' friends- and what the fuck? 'Kind of' friends… seriously? "

Quinn couldn't be bothered to tell the Latina that it was Rachel who said it; she was too busy imitating a fish. Santana kept their gazes locked enunciating every word she spoke next.

"You Quinn Fabray wants to gets your mack on with a certain short skirt wearing brunette."

Quinn didn't believe in marriage. She didn't believe in it one bit. She believed that the only exceptions were those that truly, _truly _loved each other. She didn't believe that her parents could do marriage. She didn't believe herself and Puck could do it. She didn't even think that Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury could make it to the end.

Quinn didn't believe in marriage.

And she didn't believe 'kind of' friends would feel this way about a proposal.

"Fuck."

She was so screwed.

_The city's a flood and our love turns to rust  
>We're beaten and blown by the wind<br>Trampled in dust  
>I'll show you a place<br>High on a desert plain  
>Where the streets have no name<em>

Saturday night was spent rethinking every moment of her life since Rachel Berry walked down the corridors of McKinley. The Saturday night breakdown followed into Sunday morning. Finding herself at around lunchtime Quinn enjoyed a short stay in the hot tub (_because breakdowns took a _lot _out of you_) before engaging in a staring match with her reflection.

She looked the same as yesterday. The redness of her eyes soothed, puffiness gone from the morning and nose no longer sniffling. But she was so, so, different to the person she was before. Because she realized one thing:

"I'm gay… I'm gay for Rachel Berry." Memories of their past flickered through her mind.

"I am _soo_ gay for Rachel Berry."

"I'm gay."

"I'm gay for Rachel."

"I'm in love with Rachel."

And suddenly everything clicked. That was the moment. That was the revelation. That was the last piece she was looking for because now, now everything made sense.

And now she was making her way to her car.

_Our love turns to rust  
>We're beaten and blown by the wind<br>Blown by the wind, oh, and I see our love  
>See our love turn to rust<em>

How did she get here? How the _fuck _did she get here? What could've possessed her to show up here Sunday night standing in front of the Berry door looking at it as if it was the freaking gate to Hades? She could perfectly picture how she looked right now: blonde hair, pale face, biting lip and wringing hands.

God. She probably looked like a freak right now.

Taking a deep breath she brought up a (trembling) pale hand to press the doorbell; because even if she was scared shitless she was a Fabray and Fabray's do not back down. It took all her will power not to bolt the moment she heard the clamoring inside. Nails bit into skin as she heard a distinct click, time seemed to slow as the gold handle turned, a pristine white door inching open. Gradually a petite figure was revealed, lustrous brown hair, an adorable nose and finally expressive mahogany eyes locked to hers. Her breath caught, fuck, what is air?

"Quinn." It was a statement not a question. The brunette seemed to have felt the need to verbally confirm the being in front of her. Quinn paid no mind she simply continued staring. Chocolate eyes caressed her skin, taking in the sight before her. They travelled across her body, traced her cheek bones, out lined her eyebrows, trailed down her nose and stroked her lips before flicking up to hold her eyes.

"Rachel? Who's that at the door?" A deep baritone pierced through their haze.

Quinn forced out a small smile, "Are 'kind of' friends allowed to drop by unannounced?" Rachel blushed.

"Sunday night is family night. My dad's are currently watching _Law Abiding Citizen_ since _Breakfast at Tiffany'_s was outvoted. Although I do find Gerad Butler quite a versatile actor with him being the Phantom in the movie musical of the _Phantom of the Opera_ I do find some parts of this film quite disturbing and well, graphic. So really I should be thanking you for your timely arrival."

Her face was flushed either with embarrassment or lack of air. Prior experience told Quinn that it was embarrassment because well… 'also angles'.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes," the diva ushered her into the house, "and just so you know any friend 'kind of' or otherwise are always welcomed- unannounced or not."

Rachel shot off a smile she could only return before grabbing her hand and dragging her to the living room. Quinn felt the heat emanating from that tiny not manly hand flood through her body. But she was here on a mission and all encompassing bursts of warmth would not deter her from it.

"Rachel wait- I just wanted to know… is it true?"

"What is?"

"This." Taking out her phone she showed the brunette the text that had been plaguing her all weekend. Reading the message Rachel let go of Quinn's hand. The blonde didn't want to analyze the sheer sense of loss that filled her when that happened.

"Oh… that, how did she find out?" Rachel's voice was small a troubled frown crossing her features.

"Kurt told Mercedes told Tina told Mike told Puck told Santana who told me."

"I-"

"Rachel honey? Are you going to show our guest inside or are you planning on staying outside tonight?" The movie was paused with a tall black man standing in the living room entrance. Quinn noticed Rachel take a near unnoticeable breath before turning to her father with a megawatt smile.

"Papa, this is Quinn my-"

"Friend." Rachel gave the blonde a quizzical look, taking in the earnest tone before smiling.

"Yes, my friend. So you and Papa enjoy your intensely graphic movie while Quinn and I go up to my room- we have things to discuss."

Rachel's tone, although polite, left no room for argument and by the look on her Papa's face Quinn understood that he desperately wanted to say something about it. Hesitantly she dared to look at his dark eyes she saw the surge of anger flickering in those orbs before it was replaced with calm indifference. Rachel's hand tightened around hers pulling her up the stairs.

"Good evening Mr. Berry." Quinn's voice was soft but strong and with it held countless apologies that would never be enough.

"Good evening Quinn." He gave her a measured nod turning back to the living room without another word.

Taking deep breaths she quickly followed Rachel up the stairs unbelieving that she actually survived an encounter with one of the Berry men. His reaction to her presence as well as Rachel's own actions was puzzling. Perhaps Finn's abrupt proposal had caused a dissention within the Berry dynamic. Quinn could only speculate. Rachel's own reaction to the message was rather negative not at all happy with its contents. There was a glimmer of hope blooming in her chest that maybe, just maybe she'd be able to change Rachel's mind and get her out of her Finn tunnel vision.

They stopped at the door with a gold star plaque proudly displaying the word 'RACHEL'. She had to stifle a scoff; of _course _she'd have that on her door. Metaphor's are important and thus must be displayed everywhere- a constant reminder of the star she is sure to become. Quinn couldn't stop her smile at that.

She'd only been in these walls once before. She enjoyed it too much back then (but now she understood _why_), when she was pretending to be her friend making original songs. The yellow walls, queen bed and Broadway paraphernalia brought a wave of calm to her rattled nerves. It was only for a short time but the time she spent in this room created some of her most cherished memories.

Rachel had taken to sitting on her bed, legs dangling off the side eyes resolutely focused on a Wicked poster. Quinn had opted to lean against the closed door, arms crossed, hazel eyes seeing only the diva. She didn't want her friend to feel stifled. It looked like she needed space- for the time being.

"So is it safe to assume that everyone in the glee club knows of Finn's proposal?"

"Yeah…"

A despairing smile, "You know you're the only one to actually ask me about it. I would've thought Kurt at the very least would be the first to comment but he seems to have no intention of contacting me. That being said I haven't exactly been forthcoming with the proposal. Well… besides my fathers."

Ah so _that's _what Mr. Berry's look was about. Seems like Finn's actions didn't settle so well with the Berry men either. Thank god.

"Maybe they're trying to be nice. You know pretending not to know so that you can tell them yourself."

"I hardly think so." She said with a scoff. Quinn pushed off the door inching closer to the brunette.

"Rachel I-"

"You're going to tell me to say no."

"Yeah but-"

"Is it because you still have feelings for Finn?" Now Quinn desperately wanted Rachel's now darting eyes to focus on her. She kneeled at the side of the bed, looking up towards Rachel's downcast face, hands lightly resting on the brunette's knees.

"Oh _god _no Rach this is because of _you_." Rachel bit her lip but her eyes locked with Quinn's prompting her to continue, "Marriage… it isn't for you-" brown eyes widened, "no! Not like that! I just- I mean…"

Angrily she got up pacing the floor trying to organize her thoughts, "Rachel… the marriage I see isn't anything like the movies. It isn't filled with a happily ever after. It isn't Disney and it isn't as easy as saying '_I love you'_ or '_I do_'." She said those words right into Rachel's face its weight hitting her hard.

Rachel never looked so small. Her hunched shoulders and clasp hands placed primly on her lap. She looked so fragile. Quinn couldn't help but return to her previous position, eyes once more locking.

"Marriage is filled with shouting matches, arguments, suspicion and doubt. It goes through so many trials and tribulations that it leaves people broken… and sometimes they can't ever be repaired. Don't get caught up in your high-school fairytale Rachel. Don't bind yourself to something you're supposed to _outgrow_." The brunette stood up causing Quinn to step back. Those brown orbs searching- for what the blonde had no idea.

"Marriage doesn't work…" She said it in a feeble sigh, hoping, praying, that Rachel would understand. What a colossal mistake saying yes would be.

Rachel was confused. Everything Quinn was saying, everything she was making her feel… _doubt_. It brought a whirlwind of emotions roaring in her heart.

"Are you calling my fathers marriage a sham?" Anger was the only thing she could differentiate from her heart. She held it dearly and ran with it. Everything else was just too confusing, "Are you calling Carol and Burt's marriage fake? Do you mean to tell me Quinn, that everyone who claims to be married is simply living a lie?"

The reaction, although not unexpected, consumed Quinn with the need to clarify, "Marriage doesn't work Rach… it doesn't work with Finn and you."

Rachel looked shocked, appalled almost, at her friend's words, "H-how… how _dare you_! You know _nothing _about our relationship. Finn and I have had our ups and downs but we've made it through! That has to count for something…" Rachel shook her head, "How can you come in here and say that to me Quinn? I thought you we were friends."

"I am Rachel! That's the only reason why I'm here." But the brunette would have none of it, her back firmly facing away from the earnest blonde.

"Listen to me. _Listen to me_!" Quinn turned Rachel around, firmly gripping petite shoulders in desperation.

"You're going places Rach, places that don't include Finn. Places that don't include Lima. Finn _is _Lima and you… you're a universe away from that. Don't you understand?" She's pleading now, her hazel eyes flickering between brown, searching, searching.

She couldn't find it. She didn't see any sort of understanding. So Quinn would explain it to her. Explain the truth of Rachel Berry's life, where she should go, where she _can _go. So with a soft voice intense eyes Quinn painted a picture of the future.

"Lima is supposed to be a footnote in your autobiography, a _speck_ in your rear view mirror. You're not going to think about it until the day you're on stage, surrounded by applause from a standing ovation you'll think about Lima. You'll think about what everyone put you through and you'll know that you've _proven them wrong_. When you get your first Tony for Best Actress in a Musical you'll tell everyone how shocked and honored you are. You'll tell them how unbelievable it is to receive it, you'll thank your cast and crew and then you'll thank your dads. Distantly you'll think of Lima and how everyone thought you couldn't make it." Standing she cupped the diva's face.

"When you finish off your EGOT you'll look back on your life after finally achieving your dream. It'll be a while since you thought of Lima. You'll think fondly of your times in glee club, shocked at the things you did during it and remember the moment your first love proposed to you. That's when you look around you, surrounded by friends who never bullied you, your husband with the same world view as you and maybe even kids! It'll be at that moment you'll let yourself realize how far you've come. How you achieved your dreams… and you will because you're Rachel Barbara Berry. A star in your own right that shines brighter than this town could ever hold."

Silence.

That's what surrounded them as Rachel took to studying the girl in front of her. She studied clear hazel eyes, eyes that looked almost green with their intensity. She looked for verisimilitude. Bringing her hands to hold the palms against her cheeks she pulled the blonde toward her. The sound of her knees hitting carpet breaking the silence between them. Hands still firmly held Rachel spoke.

"Did you mean all that?"

"Every single word."

Rachel bit her lip and closed her eyes. This was too much. She couldn't process it all let alone analyze what she was _feeling_. Quinn's words struck her deep. It awakened something that shouldn't have ever been sleeping. The obsession with Finn had blinded her to her goals, her aspirations and convictions to everything that made her, her. She let her head rest against alabaster skin.

Quinn was surprised at the intimacy of the gesture. With Rachel's face so close Quinn couldn't help but take in the beautiful sight. With Rachel's eyes still closed Quinn was free to burn this image into her mind; the soft skin, delicate eyelashes, adorable nose and pink rosy lips.

"Why…"

"Why what?" They were whispering now and Rachel had yet to open her eyes.

"Why do you think I can do all of that."

"Because you're Rachel Berry. The gold star with a killer voice, stunning smile, unbreakable determination and one of the most beautiful people I've ever known… inside _and _out." Rachel's eyes snapped open.

"Beautiful?"

Quinn looked like a perfect fallen angel, "I've always thought you were beautiful." She broke eye contact, "I… I was too scared that once people realized it that they'd forget all about me…"

"You're unforgettable Quinn." Shaking her head Rachel stood up, bringing Quinn with her, "No one could ever forget you." Hands still intertwined Rachel took a breath and continued, "…_I _would never forget you."

God! What Quinn _wouldn't _give to kiss the girl right now.

Instead Quinn opted for the safer option and covered Rachel's smaller body in a crushing hug which the brunette eagerly returned.

"You're too special to ever forget, remember that." She whispered fiercely, the diva nodding against her chest before burying it into the crook of a pale neck.

They stayed there for eons as time stood still. Quinn wrapping on arm around a petite waist the other cradling Rachel's head to her neck. Her cheek firmly pressed against those brown locks. Rachel's own arms enveloping Quinn's back. They breathed in the others scent letting it cloud their senses. In this moment all that existed were each other. Quinn wanted it to last forever so it was Rachel who broke it.

"Thank you." Her breath tickled Quinn's collar bone.

"Anytime."

"I don't know what came over me…"

"I'll be the first to admit that the idea of Finn is more appealing than the actual boy." Rachel smiled into her neck, "You would've gotten your high-school fantasy but that would've been all you got." Pulling the brunette away from her body to look at her was one of the most painful things she'd ever done, "You understand that right?"

"Yes."

_Oh, we're beaten and blown by the wind  
>Blown by the wind<br>Oh, when I go there, I go there with you  
>It's all I can do<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow I didn't expect it to turn out so long. So… congratulations of finishing it! I wanted to get this out before the Michael episode aired so all mistakes are mine. Critiques and comments are most welcome. Any pointers to improve my writing will be much appreciated, becoming a better writer is one of the reasons I wrote this. The other well… I dearly hope with all my heart that Rachel says no.**


End file.
